tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Foyada Padhome
'Foyada Padhome''' (also known as Velar Ceysel,' '''meaning '''Velar's Hall of Shadows' in Ayleidoon) is a plane of Oblivion, shaped by Velar Veleth in Second Era, and existent to this day. It is inhabited by Velar's foul Daedric creatures and sentient Dremora. The only known static portal to Foyada Padhome is rumored to exist deep within Archagruhn, Velar's stronghold on the island of Solstheim. Background When Velar Veleth made a pact with Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, he came into possession of several Eldritch Tomes, which were hidden in Apocrypha. Velar shaped Foyada Padhome using three of these Tomes, the way Mankar Camoran made his Paradise with Mysterium Xarxes. One of the Tomes was found near the defunct portal to Foyada Padhome in Archagruhn, the rest were scattered across the plane itself. By creating Foyada Padhome, Velar gained Daedra-like immortality by bounding his soul to the plane. There, he is the supreme being, the ruler of the realm, and the self-proclaimed Daedric Prince, a claim that later led him to his own demise. The realm was visited by one of the Ayleid kings, who nicknamed it "Velar Ceysel" in his language. Geography Foyada Padhome is a dark realm, composed of an archipelago surrounded by opaque black, poisonous water that kills anyone who touches it. The ashen and rugged landscape is dotted by numerous black towers and structures. Dry trees and shrubs grow in the realm, and one can come across Bloodgrass or Harrada roots, albeit very rarely. The sky is perpetually black, shrouded by swirls of dark and red mist, with a single moon occasionally appearing at times. Red light is emitted by tower tops and other structures. Waterwalking may save an adventurer from the black water's poison. Altars provide travel between the islands. There are five islands total: the main large one, with the portal to Mundus, three small islands that surround it, and a floating one in the sky above it. Despite this, it is said that Foyada Padhome has a nearly infinite number of islands and regions. Towers Several black towers dot every island of Foyada Padhome, with the highest being accessible via one of the altars. All towers are illuminated by red lights. Structures Ruined walls and platforms can be found near the towers, some of which are adjacent to them, and some having hallways leading inside the towers. Some platforms emit the same red light, store treasures, and are most often well-guarded. Sublocations All of the sublocations initially did not have a name. These were named by the Ayleid king who was the first to set foot in the realm. 'Sunnatar' Sunnatar (meaning Blessed Woods in Ayleidoon) is a region easily accessed from the main island, and is one of the earliest to be encountered. Sunnatar is a dark forest with the black lake of the same poisonous water in the middle. A couple of towers can be found on the island, with one being accessible through a hallway. The spell tome to conjure a Soul Servant can be found near one of altars. One can travel to Kynd Tarnabye and Goria Latta via the altars on the coast and in the tower respectively. 'Kynd Tarnabye' Kynd Tarnabye (Sky Passage in Ayleidoon) is a floating island above the main one. It consists of a bridge surrounded by floating rocks leading to the island itself, as well as a single tower which can be accessed by going up the stairs. A hidden hallway provides travel back to the main island, while the altar on top of the tower transports an adventurer to Velar Malamath. 'Goria Latta' Goria Latta (Obscured Light in Ayleidoon) is the smallest and the southernmost island. Goria Latta has nothing to offer except dry vegetation and a single Supreme Soul Servant guarding a hallway underneath the island. One can only teleport back to Sunnatar via the altar in the hallway. 'Velar Malamath' Velar Malamath (Velar's High Home, Velar's Temple in Ayleidoon) is Velar's hideout on the plane. The Temple is divided into three parts: Velar's study, the tower adjacent to it, and Velar's living area. An Alchemy Lab and an Arcane Enchanter can be found in the study, the living area features a bed, and the tower provides teleportation back to Mundus, to the main island and to the highest tower in Foyada Padhome. Velar Malamath can be accessed through Kynd Tarnabye. It is fairly close to Goria Latta, so one can make use of Waterwalking to go northwest of the deserted island and enter the Temple through the living area. The Temple provides passage to Velar's arena, with a square chamber and the tower at the top. The hidden chamber is located at the top of the tower, which is accessed if the altar is located. A Cursed Daedric Dagger can be found here, resting on the altar. A village inhabited by Souls is rumored to be located somewhere near the Temple. The Souls living there are said to visit the Temple and leave offerings and sacrifices in order not to be attacked by the Soul Servants. Enemies *Soul Servants - foul Daedra created by Velar. They are aggressive and ruthless, proving to be quite a threat to the unprepared adventurer. They usually carry an Ebony War Axe and drop Void Salts and Daedra Hearts. *Supreme Soul Servants - superior to Soul Servants, these levitating Daedra mostly rely on magic in combat. They can be extremely dangerous, as they are capable of conjuring lesser Soul Servants and clones of itself. If one is unlucky enough, the clones may also conjure Soul Servants, resulting in six or even nine enemies total. The Supreme Soul Servant must be defeated before he summons his clones. It drops three samples of Void Salts, a Daedra Heart and an Ebony Dagger, while its clones can be looted only for Void Salts. *Insane Soul Servant - a more dangerous version of Soul Servant, only a single one can be encoutered at Velar Malamath, guarding the main entrance. It has more health than the usual Soul Servant, wields a Daedric War Axe, and its remains can be looted for Void Salts and a Daedra Heart. *Dremora - sentient Daedra that can occasionally be found roaming Foyada Padhome. Two types can be encountered: a warrior and a mage. Warrior Dremora tend to use their Daedric Swords in combat, while the mages cast Destruction magic and summon Soul Servants. Their corpses can only be looted for Daedra Hearts. Velar Ceysel.jpg|Foyada Padhome Goria Latta Hallway.jpg|A hallway underneath Goria Latta Velar Ceysel Skyline.jpg|Foyada Padhome Skyline Dremora.jpg|Dremora guarding Foyada Padhome Velar's Supreme Soul Servant.jpg|Supreme Soul Servant guarding Foyada Padhome Velar's Soul Servant.jpg|Soul Servant guarding Foyada Padhome Velar Ceysel 2.jpg|The towers of Foyada Padhome Trivia *Quite interestingly, the poisonous water also does damage to Foyada Padhome's inhabitants, killing them twice as fast. It can be exploited by managing to lure them into the water. However, they cannot be looted afterwards. *Kynd Tarnabye's location can also be exploited, as the enemies encoutered there can be pushed out of the island, resulting in a lengthy fall and instant death. *Velar bound a Daedric soul to Foyada Padhome before placing it within Urjorahn. This may suggest that Urjorahn is likely to go to Foyada Padhome upon death. *The undead dragon Vulziihaal can be randomly encountered on one of the islands. It is unknown how he came to Velar's servitude. Unlike most dragons, Vulziihaal will not attack on sight, rather waiting for an adventurer to deliver a first blow. The dragon was later killed by Urjorahn. *There are lots of shadows all over the plane, providing stealthy adventurers with a huge advantage. *Foyada Padhome had only two known mortal visitors before Urjorahn. Those were Kefheddi Celog and an unknown Ayleid king. *The black water is believed to be the blood of Padomay himself. Padhome is one of Padomay's names. :*Legend has it that Foyada Padhome once served as a channel for Padomay's blood, hence the plane's name. Appearances Songs of Cinder, Tome One *''Chasing Shadows'' (Mentioned only) *''Embrace of Ashmires'' (Mentioned only) *''Tongue and Dagger'' (Mentioned only) *''Blood Binding'' (Mentioned only) *''End Game'' (First appearance) Category:Songs of Cinder Category:Locations